Karma System Suggestions
Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: certain actions, such as stealing (if caught/failed), killing NPCs, killing significantly lower-level players, etc result in progressively larger hits to Karma and bounties being placed, along with loss of in-world privileges such as NPC city guards protecting rather than attacking on sight. At certain levels of negative karma, this results in the player being flagged PvP globally and titled with the bounty amount. This discourages trolls and gankers from massacring NPCs or jumping newbies. Suggested by Veritas#1088 To try and balance the pvp system to make it both an incentive and not harmful non non-pvpers we could have an Honour and Karma system. Honour would be given to a player who killed another player who was ranked equally or higher than them. The higher tier that player was, the more honour they would receive for killing them. But there would also be bad Karma for people who instigate fights with lower tiered players or for killing someone multiple times. Having more bad karma would result in this person being targeted more often in wanted posters or in assassin quests for large rewards. With this system, people who love pvp wouldn't be penalized when engaging in it with others who also enjoy it and if there are any trolls who keep hunting noobs they would gain bad karma quickly and begin to be targeted by the rest of the community. Suggested by Imagine If.#9325 Pvp outside safe zone(town,spawn) And be able to be become rogue and do Pk and if you Kill a player you cant go into safe zone or town until your rogue status is off and player can get reward for killing rogue Player-Contributed Bounties Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: in relation to the Karma system, players can place bounties on sufficiently negative-karma players. Any other players can contribute to the bounty pool. Black Market Bounties Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: in relation to the Bounty system, players, particularly negative-karma players, can place bounties on neutral and positive-bounty players who consent to being flagged PvP for the duration of the Bounty. The consent is double or triple checked before being accepted. Contributing to the Black Market Bounty will result in negative Karma (if discovered?). Completing the BMB results in an even bigger than normal negative hit to Karma (if discovered?), and an automatic Bounty being placed on your head (if discovered?). "Thrill" Edition Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: While flagged for bounties, black market or otherwise, normally Safe zones are turned PvP for the target and assassins, but only the target and other assassins who accepted the Bounty challenge can be attacked and can attack. If the target is logged off, the Bounty timer is suspended until they log back on. "No Sore Losers" Edition Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: Bounty targets, black market or otherwise, cannot log off within 1 minute of Bounty expiration if the Bounty has a timer or expiration. Bounty targets also cannot log off mid-combat. Complex Karma System Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Complex karma system. Reds are not penalized (in terms of trying to deter red players), nor are they encouraged. But, the game recognizes them as a necessary evil. Reds can add additional depth to the game in terms of immersion and community based lore. Take, for example, a red that's been plaguing a certain area. Imagine a Guild taking this into their own hand to find this red and punish them. Reds have a luck based system that works like so: If a reds karma is high enough, they are more likely to drop their high value weapons, armor, etc when being killed in battle. This means, higher karma reds have to be careful, and skilled. Because if they die, they lose a good weapon and it makes them weaker/less likely to continue PKing. Also adds more depth to bounty hunters. Both good and bad bounty hunters exist. Allows work for higher. Ex. Some assassin class red has been stealing goods on the low from a local merchant guild. Merchant guild hires bounty hunter/assassin to take care of him. Reds are good if maintained correctly. Do it for the immersion! Suggested by Yuuki#0802 Adding on to the idea of reds and the karma system. Penalties for repeat offense and extremely negative karma reds should definitely exist. They should essentially lose quality of life. However, there is a middle ground for those reds that want to balance between extreme negative karma and normal karma. My previous suggestion simply to ensure that reds are allowed in the game. They are still bad people but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be in the game. That's more true to life and will add more immersion. Vengeance Karma Suggested by wanderingmagus#3983: the game keeps track of PvP encounters and win/loss. If a player attacks and kills another player that had previously attacked and killed them, there is less karma loss than with strangers. On the other hand, repeat killing of the same player incurs greater karma loss. Underground Red City Suggested by MrG3NITIV#3779: Red Players should have some kind of underground / free city where they can meet. Maybe with NPCs acting as thieves or similar. Player Killing make a way on how to tell if there is someone who partakes in player killing that is outside of duels or wars if that is even possible (if u couldn’t tell I’m getting this from sao) [149] Category:Suggestions